Childhood Friendship
by Bakuda
Summary: Cream gets a new classmate that is teased for things he can't control, being the son of a Police Cheif is one. What if the Police Cheif's son was going to be used for his dad's death? Can Cream, Vanilla and the Chaotix stop them? or is he to be an orphan?
1. Chapter 1 New Student

Disclaimer: I do not own the following: Sonic the hedgehog, Dragonball Z, Prince of Persia (the Dagger of time), Batman (the car looks like the Bat-Mobil), Pokémon (Lugia's ocarina); (I will add more when the time comes.)

Claimer: Bakuda, Dakuba, Dawn, Aura, Tara, Karnak, Adam, 'The Universal Gods', Creculo the hedge-fox and Twilight the hedge-fox I own. Bakuda was a 'spur-of-the-moment' name a friend and I created for an online game in 1999. I used the name for every game/story character ever since. If you spot anything that may be discreetly connected to another Anime/book/TV show, ECT, it is purely coincidence and not intentional.

**I own Nhinx the Panther and all others on my profile.**

I only own half of the character known as 'Zephkuda' (Tournament to Test the Gods); the other half belongs to 'The-Blue-Zephyr.'

**Friends are there to make you feel welcome.**

A small rabbit wearing an orange yellow dress skipped happily through large green gates to an area with buildings scattered everywhere. She held an orange backpack on her back with both hands as she made her way to her classroom in the school she was enrolled. She stopped skipping and made her way into the room.

A tall skinny raccoon smiled warmly at her; "Morning Cream." She greeted in a friendly manner. 'Cream' smiled back and nodded.

"Morning Mrs. Cindy." she said in a more echoing voice, as if she had said those two words every so often while at the school.

Mrs. Cindy nodded; "Take your seat please." She asked, Cream was running late for this morning and knew it.

Cream blushed; "Sorry Mrs. Cindy..." she murmured and quickly rushed to the empty seat where she usually sat. Her voice was still maturing, yet slowly. Meaning people that had their voices broken, sat away from her since she was considered unpopular.

Yet someone else was sitting next to her seat today, a small dark blue, almost black panther boy with a red single strap bag in between his feet stared ahead. He had deep green eyes and large ears for his age, his black/blue tail poking out the back of his seat. What was strange was that this boy wore clothing, Cream had only seen Shadow, Tails, Bakuda and girls wear clothing... Of course Bakuda, Tails and Shadow wore fighter's outfits so she didn't see them any less than anyone else. But this panther wore a green t-shirt and light blue shorts that didn't even cover his knees.

Cream looked at him as she stepped into her seat; "Hello. What's your name?" she asked politely. But all she got for an answer was a slight cringe and a glance from the feline. Cream blinked in confusion; _"Must be shy. Oh well, He must be new."_ She thought and turned to the front.

Mrs. Cindy looked to all her students; "Well children, we have another student in our class today. Can everyone say 'Hi' to Nhinx?" she asked, pointing to the heavily blushing panther beside Cream.

The whole room echoed the same words; "Hi Nickz!" they said, many mispronouncing his name.

The teacher shook her head; "No. Not Nickz. Nhinx." She told her students. The class tried again with only slight improvement to his name.

Cream smiled warmly; "Is this why you didn't want to tell me your name?" she asked kindly in her high childish voice.

Nhinx nodded; "Uh huh... People tease me because of that." He said upset, his ears flicking up.

Cream blinked, she turned around and looked around to her classmates and tried to listen, only hearing a few mutters while the teacher started handing out the maths test for that day; "I... I can hear anything. Only mutters." She told him.

Nhinx sighed; "My large ears can pick up every word they say." He said sadly and slunk into his chair, they were teasing him on his ears and on his name. Why couldn't his father name him something different?

The teacher placed the test in front of him then walked to the others to put down their tests. When Mrs. Cindy was finished, she went to the front desk; "Okay, you have half an hour, make the most of it stud- Yes Nhinx?" she asked, since the panthers arm was up.

"I... I'm done mam." He said with a full blush on his cheeks; the teacher raised an eyebrow and walked forward to him. She lifted his paper and inspected it, sure enough, all questions were answered in full. But the worded question at the end was left blank. Most students think this to be the easiest question on the entire test but she paid no mind.

"Very good work Nhinx! You can go read a book now." She said pointing to the bookshelf filled with all sorts of children's books in all sizes and difficulty.

Nhinx shrank further in his seat and pouted his lips. Mrs. Cindy tilted her head; "What's wrong Nhinx?" she asked kindly.

Nhinx gulped; "Um... It's a secret Mrs. Cindy." He said embarrassed, to his confusion and horror, the teacher frowned and developed a stern voice.

"Now now Nhinx. There are no secrets in here. I want you to tell me what your little secret is. Did you take something that doesn't belong to you?" she asked.

Nhinx whimpered; "...No..." he said softly, begging her to allow him to keep his secret.

The teacher shook her head; "Then what is it?" she asked.

Cream sighed; she was once caught by this rule. She said that she was friends with Sonic the Hedgehog and everyone teased her because of the 'outrageous' statement. Another reason why she was unpopular, people thought she was a liar.

Nhinx sighed; "I'm..." he said then gulped again, waiting for a second round of being taunted; "I'm Dyslexic." He said softly, yet loud enough for most of the room to hear.

"Dyslexic? Whazzat?" a lioness asked.

"It means... THAT LAW-BOY CAN'T READ!" a jackal laughed out loud, falling off his chair in his own little fit, the other students followed suit and started laughing wholly at the small cub, who was beginning to tear up because of all the hilarity towards him.

Cream tilted her head; "Law-boy?" she asked herself and someone behind her tapped her on the shoulder, it was a hedgehog.

The hedgehog smirked; "Who knew, the son of the head of police? This is why we rely on Sonic, if this is the best we get with police work! He's a cry-baby too!" he laughed at the small panther, who was letting tears stream down his face.

The teacher tried to get everyone settled down, but to hardly any avail since she was not strict enough to her students that no one believed her threats of detention. They could wiggle out with a mere 'Sorry' and a slap on the wrist. Cream looked to the panther crying bedside her, the pain of humiliation for just being himself and the son of someone in high power hurt her as well.

Two thoughts went through her head at the time; _"What would Mr. Sonic do? What would Miss. Amy do?" _she asked herself; _"Mr. Sonic would stop them, one way or another... Miss Amy would do the one thing she always does. I have to thank her for what she gave me!" _she thought and pulled something out of her dress, it was a fairly large hammer with a light cream colour with light brown strips. Just like her fur... She raised it towards the Jackals head in front of her; he seemed to be leading the cruel joke.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Cream yelled and slammed the hammer down heavily onto the jackals head, knocking him unconscious and leaving both the teachers and the students stunned. Who would have guessed it? Small defenceless Cream the rabbit, wielding a massive hammer and defending what they thought to be the butt of all jokes?

The teacher snatched the hammer from the rabbits grip and taking her shoulder and Nhinx's shoulder; "You two, follow me." She said sternly.

Nhinx nodded and followed without complaint, hopping off his seat and grabbing his bag. Cream took her bag and left with the teacher as well but walked alongside the new student, who looked at her gratefully; "Thanks..." he muttered softly with a small smile.

Cream smiled back; "It's what a friend would do!" she said happily, one of her only friends used her hammer for everything.

The panther blinked in confusion, but hope in his eyes; "......Friend?" he asked.

Cream nodded twice, her ears flapping as she did so; "Yep!"

The panther, without warning, suddenly hugged her. Lucky they were out of the classroom or he would be teased again. Tear were rolling down his face again but with a different emotion. He looked up and wanted to scream to the heavens that he had got what he had always wanted his whole short life.

"I HAVE A FRIEND!"

**I had the urge to do this one. Don't ask me why but I did. Will continue when I get another idea...**


	2. Chapter 2 Coming Home

Disclaimer: I do not own the following: Sonic the hedgehog, Dragonball Z, Prince of Persia (the Dagger of time), Batman (the car looks like the Bat-Mobil), Pokémon (Lugia's ocarina); (I will add more when the time comes.)

Claimer: Bakuda, Dakuba, Dawn, Aura, Tara, Karnak, Adam, 'The Universal Gods', Creculo the hedge-fox and Twilight the hedge-fox I own. Bakuda was a 'spur-of-the-moment' name a friend and I created for an online game in 1999. I used the name for every game/story character ever since. If you spot anything that may be discreetly connected to another Anime/book/TV show, ECT, it is purely coincidence and not intentional.

**I own Nhinx the Panther and all others on my profile.**

I only own half of the character known as 'Zephkuda' (Tournament to Test the Gods); the other half belongs to 'The-Blue-Zephyr.'

**Friends are there to help cushion the blow and make things better**

Cream and Nhinx were sitting outside the principal's office, both looking nervous. Neither the rabbit nor the panther had ever been called to the principal's office before.

The door next to them opened, revealing a tall rabbit that became comfort and fear in Cream's eyes, Vanilla. Her mother. Vanilla had taken the job for the principal when the first retired, she volunteered when no replacement could be found. She was rather strict on her students, gaining a bad reputation from the naughty children.

Vanilla had a angry look in her eyes; "Cream. Nhinx. Inside. Your father should be here shortly young man," she said stiffly in disappointment, she thought her daughter knew better than to attack another student.

Cream and Nhinx walked in while their shoulders hunched, they were already scared of what was going to happen but Nhinx knew what his father would say once he got his hands on him.

Cream sat on the seat in front of her mother's desk; "I can explain Mom!" she immediately burst out when Vanilla sat down and Nhinx took the seat next to her.

Vanilla looked at her with a piercing stare; "Then explain. Tell me why you attacked a boy in your class." She urged.

Cream nodded; "He was picking on Nhinx. The whole class! Just because he can't read!" she exclaimed.

Nhinx blushed and shifted in his seat; "I can read... just not well. I know how, I just have Dyslexia." He murmured softly.

Vanilla sighed; "That is no excuse for harming a fellow student Cream. You should have told the teacher. As for that hammer, I'll have to tell Amy that given weapon's to kids are not acceptable behaviour. I am trying to set an example for you kids." She said sitting back in her chair.

At that moment, a tall navy blue panther walked in, a frown on his face. A light blue police uniform was what he wore and his white and dark blue hat under his arm; "Mrs. Vanilla?" he asked.

Vanilla nodded; "Good morning. Sorry to call you from your duties." She apologized.

The panther shook his head; "No need. My son comes before my duty, now, has any punishments been placed?" he asked.

Vanilla raised an eyebrow; she wasn't going to execute a punishment yet since it was their first day back yet was going to give a warning. She shook her head; "No. They are to be given a warning." She explained.

The panther nodded; "Very well. Is my presence here required?" he asked.

Vanilla nodded; "Not here, But Nhinx will have to be taken home for the rest of the day." She said.

The panther looked to Nhinx; "I'm sorry. But I am working late this afternoon. I cannot leave him alone at home." He said sternly.

Cream then suddenly got an idea; "Can he stay with us tonight?!" she asked quickly, Nhinx looked at her then to his father and Vanilla with hope in his eyes. He would have had to stay here after school with a carer if he couldn't go. But now that he had to go home, he thought there was no alternative.

Vanilla and the adult panther looked at each other before nodding simultaneously. Vanilla looked back; "Yes he can, if he wants to of course." She mentioned but before she finished, Nhinx was nodding his head furiously, he always wanted to have a sleepover!

The father of Nhinx looked at him then to Vanilla; "I shall pick him up tomorrow afternoon. I have your address. Good day." He said putting his hat back on and leaving.

Vanilla saw him leaving and smiled; "Now that is over and done with, let's get you two home." She smiled, her attitude she had been showing earlier completely gone.

Nhinx tilted his head in confusion at the sudden change in behaviour, but shook it off. He smiled and looked to Cream; "Thanks for that." He whispered.

Cream leaned in close; "You're welcome. I'm just happy we aren't in trouble!" she said happily in her normal high pitch voice.

Vanilla got up from her chair and took a long fluffy coat on a coat rack; "Let's go kids." She smiled warmly at them, earning twin smiles from the two children; the panther's much wider than the rabbit's. Nhinx grabbed his bag and shouldered it while giving Cream her backpack. The adult rabbit looked down to the two students when they walked out with her, she couldn't feel more heartfelt. By Nhinx's record, all of the schools he went to had students that picked on him and teased him, therefore making him quiet and timid in front of new people. But she could already see a change in the young boy. It seemed that Cream's quick friendship had caused Nhinx's confidence to skyrocket and his sadness plummet to the ground.

Vanilla walked to two kids a to a small minivan that basically screamed: "Mother", Nhinx didn't mind however as he struggled to make it up to the seat but eventually made it on his third try and strapped a seatbelt on quickly, knowing all laws that his father had taught him.

Cream did the same when Vanilla got in and started to drive out to ward their house. Cream looked to Nhinx; "So, Who's your mom?" she asked curiously.

Nhinx looked down sadly; "I never met my mom. She died when I was a baby." He murmured, looking away.

Cream looked ashamed of herself; "Sorry Nhinx, I never met my father either. He joined the army five years ago and neither mom nor I have seen him since. He hasn't even called or sent a letter..." she said softly, she really wished that she could see her father just ONCE.

Nhinx smiled slightly and placed his hand on her shoulder; "It's okay Cream, I have my dad and you have your mom right? And we both have each other... right?" he asked, causing a small smile to creep onto the small rabbits face.

Vanilla pulled into a driveway to a reasonably sized yet seemingly comfortable house; it had three stories that stood high above the kit. Nhinx thought that the third floor would be the attic or something.

Nhinx smiled and went inside with Vanilla; "WOW! This place is cool!" he cried, inside was a kids paradise. Toys and games were stacked neatly onto the shelves and everything was clean, comfy chair were in the lounge and there was even a SLIDE going down the staircase! He was itching to try it but waited for Cream to show him.

Cream walked in shortly after and smiled; "Come on Nhinx, Mom is gonna make pizza bread!" she cried happily and ran to the kitchen. Nhinx's stomach growled and quickly followed, his mouth watering.

-

A jaguar was across the street from the school, the younger jaguar with him that had been knocked unconscious. The younger one pointed to a police car that just went down the road; "That one. He's in that car dad." He whispered.

The older jaguar looked up, he wore ratty leather clothing and his eyes looked ravaged under stress. He fitted the bill of a druggie with his lanky arms and red trained eyes. He cackled; "Good work. I'll get him this time." He laughed under his breath, his voice threatening yet shallow from the narcotics he probably smoked. He was running his finger down a colt revolver...

-

A green crocodile wearing a gold chain around his neck was standing up in front of a brown rabbit with ears half burnt off, a black eye patch over his left eye and a burnt tail. The rabbit wore baggy green clothing that would well suit the military soldier that didn't follow all the rules. Thick green armour was wrapped around his legs tightly however.

The rabbit frowned; "So you know her. Yet you can't tell me where she is?" he asked in a gruff tone.

The croc snarled; "Like I would tell a military soldier that just got medical discharge, I bet you want to have a "Good time" am I right?" he spat.

The rabbit snarled and gripped the croc by the throat instantaneously; "DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT ABOUT MY WIFE!" he screamed.

The croc's skin paled; "W-w-w-wife?!" he stuttered, he himself had a crush on her but he was never told of this from her!

The rabbit let go slowly, he was itching to blow a hole in this crocodile; "Yes. I am her husband. Now, tell me where my wife and daughter is!" he spat.

A purple chameleon with a yellow white horn was flipping a kunai in his hands, leaning against the wall in a bored fashion; "Vector. I sense no lie from him. Tell him." He commanded.

"Vector" still looked unhappy; "FINE! But if she doesn't know you, you better have a good excuse for me not to bite the rest of your ears off!" he warned threateningly.

The rabbit smirked; "You have my word that I tell no lies." He said casually and picked up a folder from the desk where he first seen Vector. On it was a picture of himself with a tall cream coloured rabbit with a baby bulge on her stomach. He smiled; "Vanilla, I'm coming home." He smiled warmly to himself and left with Vector with hope in his heart.

The chameleon known as Espio walked over to the folder and read the first name on the bottom of the picture; "Vanilla and Skayth, before leaving for war." He read aloud then sighed; "I'd hate to be Cream or Vanilla right now... Or any other time for that matter." He said raising a brow at his self statement.

**I had the urge to do this one. Don't ask me why but I did. Will continue when I get another idea...**


End file.
